Rob Postal
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Robbie really covets both Cat or Jade… he laments his shyness for not allowing him to step up face to face. Thank goodness for his Slap blog right? * 2 chapter Cabbie Rade fic and poemfic*
1. Cat Mommy

Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

><p>Robbie could not get that bundle of joy out of his mind. If it was jumping whilst rocking Jupiter shoes or being a SkyStore fiend, Cat was something he craved. Sure every girl has their insecurities but for Little Red, she did a superb job of not showing the obvious negative remarks people give her, even her friends.<p>

Sometimes a _phooey or what's that supposed to mean_ usually let people know that she was none too happy with what they said. Robbie thought to himself why still bother courting someone whom opted to go with a "make-believe" person instead of him to the prome. That red rapture took control of him and damn if he didn't pull an André… well he is, but in the best way he knows how to sans the aid of Tori.

* * *

><p>Robbie still worked on blogging, but decided to post on his profile for The Slap. He was on his 4th Cola mentally bashing his brain in for an idea of what to post that will notify Cat that he wanted her, despite the previous rejection. Turning to his pod, which he awesomely set to auto download music that he was about to hear while having one earphone on. As he was grabbing his 5th cola, Robbie nearly dropped the can when he heard a soothing instrumental and proclaimed himself <em>ready to Shakespeare<em>.

**_I've tried to suppress whatever feelings lingered_**

**_yet they will not go away_**

**_emotions are still crackling, embers rising to red flames_**

**_I just don't know what it is about you _**

**_that sweet, bubbly, and cheerful nature of yours_**

**_floors me, thrills me, makes me um….._**

**_it makes me want to be with you that much more_**

**_xxx_**

**_when they say those bad things_**

**_your good soul won't let you catch feelings_**

**_a whimper is all you'll do_**

**_I would do much more than that_**

**_I'd tell them off _**

**_swat them away like flies_**

**_then wipe the tears so I can comfort you_**

**_cliché you may say?_**

**_not the way these words which I portray_**

**_cliché you may think?_**

**_never will they be _**

**_if you give me the chance to speak_**

**_so nice_**

**_so kind_**

**_beyond beautiful_**

**_such grace like a feline…_**

Robbie clicked _post_ and shut his laptop, knowing full well the person in question will read it and likely deduce what the last line is. He takes off his glasses and then goes to sleep, smiling at the lone hashtag that was placed in the tags portion of the post.

**#bmv**

_Be mine Valentine…_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading the first chapter. I realize that it's short, but that is the way I will format this story. Usually I have Rob in my previous stories get with the girl, but I figured why not go the unrequited route? Leave a review!<strong>


	2. Jade Turnt Me Upside Down

Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious.**

… **yeah this one right here…**

* * *

><p>No single post would do its due diligence. No amount of cooing, courting, or any of the ways and means for girl attaining would work for <em>her<em>. That damn Jade West, one of Hollywood Art's mystery woman. People were scared of her and with great reason- she scared the hell out of her peers and had that intimidation swag to boot. Lawd at how she was with her current, one Beck Oliver. Robbie couldn't take it. Believing that some skipped classes would clear his mind on what to concoct, that was not the solution. Robbie really truly wanted to express himself. A blog post to let her know how he felt?

_Don't do it bro because that is not the way you need to go about it. Face to face interaction is the best. Keep it sociologically 100 my dude, and yous got it on lock!_

"What the hell, who just spoke that to me?" Robbie had to laugh at himself sometimes- his subconscious had a mind of its own sometimes, putting on different "mental masks" to get its point across. So he simply titled his blog post as _RJ_ and said the following:

_I'm not going to do it like this… I'll be postal alright, but __**you will know how it will be done.**_

**xxx**

Jade had an argument with Beck. Though the argument was common (what to eat for lunch), she knew that their bond was unbreakable. What they did to defy the odds in their relationship would be broken with any form of cuisine. But hold that thought!

"I'll quasi-apologize to Beck and we'll make out and it'll all be cool… hey did he make the first move?" Jade found a folded piece of paper that she immediately dropped in stunned silence after finishing reading its contents:

_they say that you should be forthright with how you go about courting_

_seeing you two together, him being so supporting_

_the previous did not make sense, I know_

_Why do I feel this way?_

_hopefully that opportunity arises so you'll know_

_this, what they call right here is not like_

_these feelings that have slowly grown has suddenly sprouted and ascended_

_you know I can't think straight right now_

_I always do this- removing myself from such situations to collect my thoughts_

_it's quite common; but, this time it was not the case_

_something else was brewing in me_

_it was more than like_

_beyond being "in like"_

_I'm not falling for the idea_

_I'm falling for you_

_I'm falling for the real_

_I, um well er oh screw it__** I love you Jade**_

_I yearn for that touch of yours_

_I care so much about you_

_I see how you look at me with those eyes that makes me melt_

_I see how you play coy_

_that flirt of yours you do so admirably_

_whilst you stay unavailable for the take_

_I sit here in my wake_

_I listen to Rex blabber on about Northridge irrelevancies_

_chivalrous is how I would behave if I had you by my side_

_it's going to get cold soon… have my blanket whenever you like_


End file.
